Welcome to New Orleans, Sweetheart
by Sarie G. Jazacs
Summary: While in New Orleans, Klaus gets a visitor and Camille meets the famous individual that Elijah spoke of once before, the one that managed to make a heart as cold and dead as Klaus's appear to beat once again. Based off of small spoilers for The Originals spin-off show.


**A/N:** I might make this into a short series, like five parts or something, but I don't know. Depends on the reception. This is basically my headcanon for The Originals when it comes to our dear Klaroline. In my mind, they are together (or have at least kissed) by the time he leaves/The Originals begins.

**No real warnings**, though maybe a few spoilers based on some hints about The Originals tv show.

**By the way**, if you happen to be a reader of Let Me Sign, just so you know, I _haven't forgotten about it_. I'm still working on it. I just have these momentary sparks of inspiration on tumblr and these things pop up but trust me, I haven't abandoned that story. I'm still writing for it.

Hope you enjoy this and review! I'd like to hear what you think about this. (:

* * *

Klaus growled as he hung up the phone, ending the conversation he was having with his protege Marcel. There had been another massacre, this time near the French Quarter. This was getting out of hand. Damn these newborns...when he gets his hands on whoever the hell is trying to build this army against him-

"Niklaus."

The hybrid lifted his head in the direction of the office doorway where his brother Elijah stood. The older vampire, dressed in a dark suit with his hands clasped in front of him, spoke, "I assume that you are aware of the latest massacre?"

"Yes Elijah, I have been made aware." Klaus answered irritably, his nostrils flaring, "Marcel has already disposed of the bodies."

"They are getting closer to town, Niklaus, they aren't going to be easy to hide anymore."

With increasing annoyance, Klaus stalked towards his older brother, who stayed his ground.

"You think I don't know that, brother?" Klaus sneered with his fists clenching, "I'm fully aware of how disconcerting this all is."

Elijah simply brushed off his coat sleeve, quirking his eyebrows, "Yes, well, one can't be too sure about you." He muttered, catching his brother's eye.

Indignant, Klaus was about to spit back a retort when Elijah interrupted him, "In any case, that is not why I came here…you have a visitor," he explained, clasping his hands together again, "I told her to wait in your studio though…" Elijah paused, furrowing his eyebrows, "it seemed to have slipped my mind that Camille was there."

Klaus gave him a curious look, "My studio? Why not the parlor?"

Elijah shrugged, "It just seemed, for lack of a better word, fitting, I suppose." He replied.

Shaking his head, Klaus passed his older brother out of the doorway and headed towards his studio without another word. Elijah looked after him, and a small smirk pulled at his lips.

Camille admired the paintings before her, almost cynical at the thought that Klaus had done all of these. How could someone with such darkness produce such works of beauty? She would never know.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Startled, Camille whipped around, noticing a tall blonde girl standing there. Her blonde hair was gently curled and she wore a light amount of makeup, though she hardly needed it, as the girl appeared to be naturally beautiful. The vintage floral dress she had on slightly covered by a black-cropped leather jacket, finished off with black velvet ankle boots.

Camille blinked, "I-um, yes they are but, uh…" she stammered, watching warily as the girl walked around her and admired the paintings for herself, "who are you?"

"I'm Caroline," the girl responded, walking around a bit and gazing at the artwork on the wall. She turned around to face Camille with an unreadable smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'd like to know who you are, though."

Camille started for a second and scrambled to answer, feeling slightly intimidated for whatever reason by this Caroline person, "O-Oh, I'm Camille, I'm a psychology student at Tulane and—"

"And you know the Mikaelson's how?" Caroline interrupted, circling Camille slowly but never breaking eye contact.

Swallowing hard, Camille instinctively backed up. She felt her hands sweating.

"Well, um, Elijah is my professor at Tulane and recently there's been a lot of murders and based on my papers he thought that I could be of help and then I met Klaus—"

"And what are you to him?"

Camille was taken aback by the question. The foreboding smile on the other girl's face was really starting to freak her out. Wait…maybe…could this be the girl Elijah spoke of? The girl that stole Klaus's attention and, in Elijah's words, gave his heart it's beat again?

"I think…Forbes, you're Caroline Forbes?" Camille asked curiously.

Caroline tilted her head, "Oh, you've heard of me," she spoke, and Camille winced at the false sweetness she heard there, "That's great, but you still haven't answered my question. What are you to Klaus?"

Camille felt the urge to correct her by saying 'who' instead of 'what', but she had a feeling that Caroline _meant_ to make her sound like an object, so she ignored it.

"I, well, I only just met him a few days ago and I don't really know him too well but—"

"Oh, I don't care what you actually are to him," Caroline dismissed, tilting her head in the other direction, "I want to know what _you think you are_ to him."

Camille was at a loss for words. She spotted dark veins sprouting from beneath the other girl's eyes and began to panic a little inside. She was in easy range to be attacked and had nothing really to defend herself with and—

"Jealousy is very unbecoming, love,"

Camille looked up and noticed Klaus in the doorway to the studio, watching the interaction behind from Caroline with an amused expression.

Caroline turned her head slightly, the veins beneath her eyes disappearing, and she smirked, "You were never shy in showing it for me before, and besides-"

There was a rush of air, and suddenly Caroline had disappeared from her spot in front of Camille and was now in front of Klaus, who didn't even seem to have flinched at the movement. In fact, he appeared to have a genuine smile on his face, which looked completely foreign on him based on the expressions she had seen on his face before.

Caroline placed a hand on his chest and leaned close, "I doubt that I have anything to be jealous about." She whispered, smiling sultrily at him. Her eyes betrayed her hidden insecurity, however, though Camille couldn't see it from the way Caroline's back was facing her. Klaus tilted his head at her, feeling something ache within him at her crestfallen eyes. Momentarily letting his eyes explore her, he resisted letting out a laugh as he felt his heart beat a little faster.

No, she had absolutely _nothing_ to be jealous of.

Camille felt like they forgot she was in the room as Klaus captured her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She watched as Caroline responded, her hands moving up to cradle his face tenderly.

As they broke apart, Caroline moved her hands down to play with his necklaces, and giggled as Klaus kissed her neck softly. He moved his lips to her ear and, Camille had to strain to hear it, he whispered, "Welcome to New Orleans, sweetheart."


End file.
